


Trolls Gone Wild

by GrapefruitSpritzer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Denial of Feelings, Dominant Kim Yoosung, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Seven and MC are assholes, Threesome - F/M/M, Trolling, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, i didn't plan for feelings they just kind of happened, that's why we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapefruitSpritzer/pseuds/GrapefruitSpritzer
Summary: When Seven and MC find out Yoosung has been calling a phone sex hotline, they can't pass up the opportunity to troll the hell out of him. Things don't go exactly as planned.





	1. Sexy College Singles

 You sat on the edge of Seven's desk, shaking your leg impatiently as the hacker furiously keyed commands into the black and green window on his monitor. He was excited, you could tell - aside from the shit-eating grin on his face, he hadn't once looked away from the screen to leer at your cleavage, which was damn near unprecedented.

Almost immediately after you joined the RFA, Seven had become your partner in two things: kinky, depraved, no-strings-attached sex - and trolling Yoosung. Today's plan managed to cover both fronts, and you could. not. wait.

"C'mon Sev, I've seen you hack into government drones faster than this," you complained, reaching across his desk to snag the open bag of Honey Buddha Chips beside him.

"Which is a testament to how shitty the firewall is on government drones," he replied, the tip of his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth in concentration.

You rolled your eyes, popping a chip into your mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "So what's your plan if he doesn't call?"

"Oh, he'll call," Seven said, mischievous amber eyes flicking up to yours for the briefest second. "He's called four times this month alone. And you're going to give him incentive to make that five."

"And how am I going to do that?" you asked, lips twitching up into a smirk of your own as you brought another chip to your mouth. Not that you didn't already have an idea. It was scary how similar your thought processes could be sometimes.

His slim fingers shot up from the keyboard to wrap around your wrist, pulling it down to his mouth. You felt a familiar flutter in your belly as he pressed a damp, lingering kiss to the sensitive skin on the inside of your wrist.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," he murmured, slowly running his tongue along your skin. You let out a slow breath, imagining that talented mouth moving somewhere _lower_ \- until he abruptly snatched the chip out of your fingers with his teeth, laughing triumphantly as he dropped your hand.

"You little shit!" you giggled, pressing your palm to his face and shoving him backwards. He rolled away with a grin, readjusting his glasses and turning back to the screen.

Another minute of typing and Seven leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and his feet up on the desk.

"It's done. Next time Yoosung calls that number it'll forward right to my phone."

"You turned the ID off, right? So he won't know he's calling you?"

Seven shot you a look of disbelief. "Really MC? Who do you even think I am?"

"Defender of Justice God Seven-Zero-Seven!" you said with too much enthusiasm, sliding off of the desk and straddling his lap. "And also the guy who still owes me for that blowjob in the C&R board room."

"Ooh, that was a good one too..." Seven said, letting his hands roam up your body as he glanced at the clock. "Well there's still half an hour before we need to leave for the cafe. Bedroom?"

"Couch."

"Nice."

Every once in a while you felt bad about the pranks you and Seven pulled on Yoosung. He was just so innocent, and so damn _easy._ The thought had crossed your mind more than once to let up on the poor guy and go for someone else, like Zen or Jumin. You know, challenge yourself.

Then you remember that you're a terrible fucking person, and all is right with the world again.

Getting Yoosung all flustered was your absolute favorite, and today was no exception. It was so much fun to see his eyes nervously shift away when your skirt "accidentally" rode up, baring a little too much thigh. The way his entire face flushed when you leaned across him to adjust the barettes in his hair. His wide eyes and not-so-subtle crotch adjustment when you wiped a dab of whipped cream off the corner of his mouth and sucked your finger clean.

He was just too damn cute, and it was too damn funny. Seven looked like he was about to burst into hysterics every time you caught his eye from across the booth, but somehow you managed to keep your composure through the coffee date. It lasted longer than you'd planned, Zen being completely unable to shut up about the new role he got, but eventually you and your partner-in-crime were racing back to his bunker, giggling like idiots the entire drive.

"How long do you think it'll take?" you asked, chewing on your lip with anticipation - and a bit of nerves, if you were honest with yourself. You had a performance to put on, and not just for Yoosung. Seven would be listening to the entire thing too.

"Considering he nearly bust in his pants when you bent over to pick up that napkin, I'd say the second he gets home."

He was right. Not even ten minutes after you got back, Seven's phone started to ring, Yoosung's photo with LOL stamped across popped up on the screen.

Flashing you a knowing grin, Seven cleared his throat and answered the phone on speaker.

"Thank you for calling Sexy College Singles," he purred into the line, sounding for all the world like a horny schoolgirl. You were honestly taken aback by how convincing he was. Like, good enough that maybe he should be running this prank out and not you.

 _Try not to sound hotter than me,_ you typed into your phone, holding it up for him to read. He rolled his eyes with a grin.

"You must be 18 or older to use our service. Please confirm your birthdate to proceed."

"March 12, 1998," Yoosung's voice came through the speaker, and you had to bite down on a pillow to keep from giggling. There was no way you were going to get through this without breaking. It was impossible.

"Fees for this service will be automatically charged to your cell phone carrier. Please say 'accept' to continue, or hang up."

"Accept."

"Charges accepted. Please hold while we connect you to a sexy college single," Seven finished, tapping the mute button just in time before you both lost it, collapsing on opposite ends of the couch.

"Oh my god Seven, I can't do this," you puffed out, gasping for breath between the peals of laughter.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he shook his head. "We're in too deep. No turning back now MC."

He was right. You committed, now you had to execute. Taking a few steadying breaths, you unmuted the phone.

"Hey baby, my name is Crystal and I'll be taking care of you today," you began, mustering up the sexiest voice you could manage. Seven raised an eyebrow, snatching your phone and typing something in.

_u sound like a fucking waitress_

_Fuck you,_ you mouthed silently, kicking him in the side.

"What's your name baby?"

"Um...it's Y-Yoosung..."

Oh god, he gave his real name. For fuck's sake Yoosung.

"Ooh, I like that name," you giggle into the phone. "It's so... _manly."_

"Oh, I uh..."

"Are you _manly,_ Yoosung?"

You felt the couch shaking with Seven's silent laughter, but didn't dare look up. You were barely holding on as it was.

"I um...y-yeah, yeah I can be manly!"

"Mmm, good," you breathed into the phone. "What do you want me to do to you, Yoosung? Tell me your wildest fantasy."

"I..." he was silent for a long moment, and you honestly thought he was going to hang up. You wouldn't blame him. Phone sex was well beyond your realm of expertise.

"You sound...really familiar..."

Your eyes went wide, head snapping up to meet Seven's gaze.

_abort?_

You shook your head, determined to pull this back. He didn't know it was you, not yet. You giggled lightly, kicking yourself for the edge of nervousness in the sound. "Maybe you've gotten me before?"

"I guess so..."

"I can't wait to hear what you're going to do to me, Yoosung," you prompted again, eager to move the conversation away from the topic of your voice.

"Oh, right." You could practically hear him brushing off his suspicions as impossible. "Can we start in a coffeeshop?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

"You're wearing a black shirt and a blue checkered skirt, and you don't seem to notice that it keeps riding up too high."

You glance down at your outfit, a replica of the one he just described, and back up at Seven. He's smirking, and you feel your cheeks flush. It was one thing to listen to Yoosung living out some cheerleader fantasy - it was an entirely different thing when he was thinking about _you._

It was embarrassing, and wrong on so many levels...but the familiar warmth pooling in your belly said you weren't entirely against the idea, either.

"Maybe I do notice, Yoosung," you say teasingly. "Maybe I just want you to look at my thighs."

"I am looking. I can't stop looking," he admitted, and you could hear the bashfulness in his voice. "I want...I want to run my fingers up them, feel how soft and smooth they are. Slowly going higher until my fingertips brush against your panties."

You bit your lip. "I'm not wearing panties."

His breath hitched, and the little sound sent a twinge directly to your core. He didn't reply right away, and you decided to take the lead.

"I'd squirm in the booth as your hand brushed hesitantly against my pussy, one finger dipping in to find I'm already wet for you."

Well, that part wasn't a lie. You really were squirming, thanks to Seven's gaze and the fact that Yoosung was actively fantasizing about you at this very moment. Your thighs shifted together, seeking some kind of friction where you needed it most.

"I'd lead you to the bathroom, away from our friends," he said, and Seven snickered under his breath. "As soon as the door closed I'd push you against it, pinning your hands above your head as I kissed you hard."

Oh really now, Yoosung?

The ache between your legs intensified, and before you realized what you were doing, your hand had edged its way up your skirt. A soft moan escaped your lips as your fingers found your heat, running lazily from your entrance to your clit and back down again.

Your noises seemed to spur him on, and he continued. "I'd run my free hand down your body and back under your skirt, circling your clit slowly, watching you writhe and roll your hips against me until I pushed two fingers deep inside you."

You threw one leg over the back of the couch, opening your legs wide as your fingers followed along with Yoosung's fantasy. Your eyes were closed but you could feel Seven watching you, and it only added to the eroticism of it all.

"Mmm Yoosung, I'm so wet for you right now..." you moaned, curling your fingers to hit that spot inside you that made the world melt away.

"I'd keep teasing you with my fingers, kissing and sucking on your neck until your knees were weak and you couldn't stand it anymore," he said, breathing heavier. At least you weren't the only one err... _actively_ enjoying this phone call. "Until you were begging me to fuck you."

"Please fuck me Yoosung..."  You bit your lip as your fingers worked faster inside you. Who knew sweet little Yoosung had that in him?

"Not good enough."

_Oh. My. God._

"I want to feel your cock inside me so bad," you whimper, the coil of pleasure inside you tightening at his words. "I want you to fuck me until I'm screaming your name."

Yoosung growled into the phone, low and dangerous and fucking _sexy as hell_ and your insides clenched in response.

"I'd bend you over and slam into you from behind, sinking all the way in with one hard stroke. I'd grab a fistful of your hair and pull, arching your back as I drove into you."

You were close. So, so close. And by the sound of his panting breaths, so was Yoosung.

"Harder, fuck me harder...I'm so close Yoosung..."

Eyes closed, fingers pumping in a frantic rhythm, Yoosung's obvious pleasure burning in your ears...it was all too much. You teetered on the edge of oblivion, until...

"I-I'm gonna... Fuck, _MC..."_

Your name spilling from his lips brought you over the edge, hips bucking against your hand as you rode out your pleasure.

Collapsing back against the couch as you came down, it was quiet for a long moment as you listened to each other's erratic breathing. You idly wondered if you should say something, when...

"HOLY SHIT YOOSUNG YOU WANNA FUCK MC!"

"I, wh--- SEVEN?!" he shrieked into the phone, voice shooting up so high it could break glass.

Your face burned, stuck somewhere between mortification and hilarity. "That was pretty hot Yoosung," you admitted with a giggle.

"...I hate you both," he growled into the phone, and the line went dead.


	2. Superman Yoosung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo a few of you asked for another chapter to this fic, and the smut fairy has delivered! Enjoy!

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but...maybe we actually went too far this time,” you admitted with a sigh, ending the call as soon as the voicemail picked up. There was no point in leaving a message – you’d left several over the past few days, in addition to dozens of unanswered text messages. Seven had even set your phone to go off if Yoosung entered the chatroom, but he never did. Ever since the prank with the phone sex hotline, Yoosung had been completely off the grid.

For the first time since joining the RFA, you felt guilty about one of your pranks. It wasn’t supposed to go the way it did. He wasn’t supposed to have been thinking about _you_ _–_ and you definitely weren’t supposed to have liked it as much as you did.

Ugh, what a shitshow.

Seven tossed you a Dr. Pepper and settled into his chair, spinning around to face you. “Or maybe we didn’t go far enough,” he offered, cracking open his own can and taking a sip.

You raised a curious eyebrow, your heart rate picking up as a devilish grin spread across his face. You knew that look. It was the same one he’d worn the first time he had you tied up and helpless in his bed, the one he’d worn while he fingered you under the table at a C&R company luncheon. That look meant trouble in all the best ways.

“Think about it. Yoosung isn’t coming around because he’s embarrassed, right? Our pretty little party coordinator found out about all the naughty things he wants to do to her and he doesn’t know how to handle it.”

“Or because he’s pissed at us for pranking him,” you argued.

Seven waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, I’ve done way worse to that kid over the years. This is definitely because he doesn’t know how to face you after moaning your name in the throes of ecstasy.”

You snorted at Seven’s dramatics. “Okay, and say you’re right. How do we fix that?”

“Easy. Have sex with him.”

Your mouth dropped open. “Uh... _what?”_

Seven shrugged, taking another sip of his soda. “He’s all caught up in awkward sexual tension, wanting you but feeling conflicted about it. Soooo if you go over there and show him that there’s no reason to feel weird then he’ll get over it and things will go back to normal.”

“And the way to show him it’s not weird is by fucking him?” you reiterated, shaking your head in disbelief. “Honestly, I feel like you’re just trying to feed your voyeur kink.”

“Aw babe, I’m hurt,” Seven replied, though the widening of his grin said otherwise. “While I admit that watching you get nailed by our resident cinnamon roll would _totally_ do it for me, I actually have pure intentions this time. Pure-ish. Less filthy than usual. Besides, I seem to remember a certain someone getting pretty into that phone call herself,” he reminded you with a wink.

Despite everything, your cheeks flushed at the reminder of just how into it you had gotten. If someone would have told you a week ago you were gonna rub one out to _Yoosung_ of all people, you’d have laughed in their face. Puppy dog Yoosung could never do it for you.

Hair-pulling, hip-bruising, demanding Yoosung on the other hand...

“Okay, how about this?” Seven continued when you didn’t respond. “Remember when we first started messing around and you pulled off that little strip tease on the CCTV for me?”

You nodded, a little smile tugging at your lips despite your best intentions. “I couldn’t believe how fast you got to the apartment,” you giggled.

“No laws of traffic or physics was gonna keep me away from a sight like that,” he said, smirking at the memory. “But that’s not the point. What if I wouldn’t have come over that day? What if you would have put yourself out there like that and then just...heard nothing from me? You would have felt pretty damn awkward, right?”

“I would have thrown my cell into a river and moved to where you could never find me again,” you admitted, mentally recoiling from the thought even as you understood where he was going with it.

“But instead of awkward, we got this!” he said brightly, moving to the couch to throw one arm around you. “So whaddya say? Wanna give Yoosung some _bare ass_ so he isn’t so _embarrassed ~”_

You groaned, rolling your eyes so hard it physically hurt. “Oh my god Sev, that’s your worst pun yet. Remind me why I fuck you again?”

He leaned close, his warm breath on your ear sending shivers down your back. “Cuz no one makes your legs shake like me,” he murmured smugly. You had no choice but to grudgingly agree. The stupid, sexy, talented, genius _idiot._

“So I take it you have a plan?”

A few hours later you stood in the hallway outside of Yoosung’s apartment, nervously twisting a strand of hair around your finger as you waited for the door to open. You didn’t understand why you were so on edge. Sure, the anticipation of intimacy is always a little nerve-wracking, but you were never one to lack confidence in that area. And besides – it was _Yoosung._ One of your best friends, and the epitome of innocence. There was literally nothing to worry about.

Except...maybe that was exactly why you more jittery than you’d normally be. Yoosung was innocent, and exponentially less experienced than you. While Seven had assured you he wasn’t a virgin – there was no fucking way you’d have agreed to this if that were the case – there was an inherent power imbalance there that had you feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

You shook your head sharply, trying to dismiss the concern and doubt that was settling there. You were all adults, and it was just sex. You’d managed to pull off a casual relationship with Seven for a few months now – why couldn’t you do the same with Yoosung? Shit, why not throw in Zen or Jumin, or even Jaehee for that matter? Your little charity organization was made up of some ridiculously good looking people, after all. You wouldn’t be opposed to giving any of them a turn in your bed.

_Sleeping my way through the RFA!_

You giggled to yourself, the ridiculousness of that idea lightening your mood significantly. Pulling out your phone, you decided to check where Seven was at with his part of the plan.

 **MC:** How’s it going? **  
** 707: Superman Yoosung is being stubborn. I’ve killed his toon four times already and he’s still refusing to talk to me. **  
** MC: Well hurry up and kill him some more...I’m sick of standing in this hallway.  
**707:** Oooooh, so impatient! If I didn’t know better I’d think you were looking forward to this ;)

You rolled your eyes but didn’t bother denying it. You just hoped Seven’s idea worked out the way it was supposed to.

Despite being completely absent from the messenger, Yoosung had still been logging into LOLOL regularly, like the good little game addict he was. Knowing that, Seven’s master plan boiled down to...well, more trolling basically. Being the only one ranked higher than Yoosung on the server, he was going to repeatedly hunt down his character and give him an ultimatum: answer the phone or get killed.

Apparently death was preferable to talking with Seven.

You fidgeted on your phone to kill time, until a few minutes later it buzzed again.

 **707:** I won. told him to open the door. have fun! <3

Your heart sped up as you heard the latch click, Yoosung’s annoyed face appearing in the doorway.

“Seven, what the hell do you – ”

His rant ended abruptly, eyes widening when he realized it wasn’t Seven waiting for him. You smiled, hoping it looked reassuring.

“Hey Yoosung.”

“Uh...h-hey MC...” he stammered, face immediately going red. _So cute._ “What are you doing here?”

You moved towards the doorway and he stumbled back, stepping aside so you could enter the apartment. “I came to check on you. I was worried you know,” you said, shutting the door behind you. “Why haven’t you been answering my calls?”

His face went impossibly redder, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I um...I just...” he trailed off, unable to get the words out.

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed?” you said sweetly, smile widening by a fraction. Even now you couldn’t help but tease him a little. You were such an asshole sometimes.

“Well, yeah, I mean...of course I’m embarrassed...” he mumbled miserably, looking anywhere but at you.

You stepped forward, closing the distance until there were only a few scant inches between you. The back of his knees bumped against his bed, trapping him in place, forcing him to stand his ground instead of running away. You could feel his heart pounding as you ran one hand slowly up his chest, gently cupping his jaw and guiding his gaze back to yours.

“Don’t be. I liked it.”

His eyes grew wider, and for a second you thought he was going to bolt like a scared bunny. But then something shifted – _darkened –_ and before you’d even had a chance to process the change, his lips were crashing onto yours.

The kiss was sloppy – too rushed, too frantic – but you still found yourself moaning into it as his tongue entered your mouth. There was an edge of desperation there that was absolutely intoxicating, and you couldn’t help but respond in kind, pressing the length of your body against his as your fingers twisted into his hair.

You were dizzy by the time he broke the kiss, gasping for air as his lips moved down the column of your neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin there. Your hums of pleasure turned into a gasp of surprise as he sucked sharply, the sudden pain melting away when his tongue soothed the spot immediately afterwards. He pulled back slightly, and his pupils widened possessively when he saw how he’d marked you.

You bit your lip in anticipation, and just as you’d expected, that moment of base animalism prompted Yoosung to take control. He spun you around, pushing you onto the bed and climbing on top. Yoosung wasn’t much taller than you, but he felt so much larger from this position, pinning you down with the weight of his body pressing into yours.

His mouth found your neck again and he alternated between hard sucks and sharp bites, turning your exposed skin into a tapestry of mottled bruises. Every mark he made seemed to spur him on, every cry that escaped your throat driving him more wild with need. He needed this, needed to make you _his,_ and you let him, encouraged him with your breathy whimpers and body writhing underneath his.

His hands found the edge of your shirt and yanked it up, only pausing in his assault long enough to pull the clothing over your head and fling it into the abyss. You arched your back to unhook your bra yourself, not wanting to break the trance he seemed to be in with the logistics of female undergarments.

If only you had a camera to capture the look of wonder on that boy’s face as he took in your exposed body for the first time. You could practically feel his hungry gaze as it ran over your breasts, your stomach, down to your hiked up skirt and bare thighs. Your skin tingled, aching to be touched, and you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him back down in another kiss.

His hands wasted no time in exploring, running eagerly along the curves and dips of your body as his mouth claimed yours. His enthusiasm made up for his lack of experience, and before you knew it you had wrapped your legs around him, grinding your hips against his, desperately seeking friction to ease the throbbing between your legs.

Yoosung groaned into your mouth, the sound prompting you to buck against him harder. You couldn’t do this anymore. You burned with need, and patience had never been your strong suit.

Pulling back from the kiss, you moved your lips to the shell of his ear, running your tongue along the edge. “Fuck me Yoosung,” you breathed, relishing the shudder that went through him at your words. “I want to feel you inside me.”

You felt him take a deep heaving breath, clearly holding back from something as he pressed his face into the crook of your neck. Logically you knew that he was probably trying to keep from blowing early, but for some reason that annoyed you. You didn’t want him to hold back – you wanted him to plow you into the mattress. Unwrapping your legs from his waist, you quickly shimmied out of your panties and guided his hand to the juncture of your legs.

“Feel how wet I am for you,” you said, moaning your encouragement as his fingers tentatively explored your heat. You took the opportunity to fumble at his pants, making quick work of the button and zipper. He kicked them off, giving you access to palm the bulge straining against his boxer briefs. The _significant_ bulge.

The asshole part of your brain was laughing – it’s always the skinny dorks that have the biggest dicks, isn’t it? The rest of your brain was shut off entirely, reduced to nothing but sensation and need as Yoosung slowly worked one finger into you.

It felt good – _really good_ – but it wasn’t enough. Not anymore.

“Yoosung,” you whined, wracking your useless brain for the right combination of words to make him stop teasing and just _fuck you already._ “Please fuck me Yoosung, please...I need it. I need you.”

You didn’t know if it was your begging, or your hand on his cock, or your muscles squeezing around his finger – whatever it was, it finally spurred him into action. He practically leaped off of you, diving for his bedside table and fishing out a condom from inside. You were on the pill, but you appreciated his responsibility anyway, and watched through hooded eyes as he shucked his underwear and rolled the protection on.

You leaned up on your elbows as he returned, tilting your head back to press your lips to his again. You expected him to crawl in between your legs and push into your waiting heat, but he surprised you, taking your jaw in one hand and pulling back to search your eyes.

His pupils were blown wide with need, and the look on his face combined with his grip on your jaw sent a thrill through the submissive side of you.

“Tell me how you want it,” he murmured, voice low and so incredibly sexy you almost didn’t believe it came out of this angel’s face.

But that voice erased any question about how you wanted it.

“Hard,” you pleaded, watching his eyes grow impossibly darker at the word. “I want you ruin me Yoosung.”

The words had barely escaped your mouth before he flipped you over, roughly gripping your hips to lift you up onto your knees. There was an exquisite moment of anticipation as you felt him line up at your entrance, and then he was inside you, your combined moans filling the room as he pushed into you with one long stroke.

Even though you said you wanted it hard, you still expected him to pause for a moment, to let you adjust to his size – to let himself adjust to your tightness.

He did not.

The moment his length was fully inside you he withdrew, fingers digging into your ass as he buried himself inside you again. And again. He bottomed out with each thrust, the angle making his already impressive size seem almost too much, nudging that spot inside you that was equal parts pain and pleasure.

“So good, such a good girl,” he was saying over and over, while his fingers left bruises on your flesh, while his dick nearly split you in two. You had lost the ability to speak, reduced to nothing but an unending series of whimpers and cries, lost to the sensation of being completely and utterly filled.

But that wasn’t good enough for Yoosung. He wanted you screaming his name, wanted you shattering around him. He wanted to ruin you, just like you asked for.

Releasing your hips, Yoosung reached up and buried his fist in your hair, tugging it back until your back arched and you supported your weight on your hands. The new angle made his thrusts more shallow, but they hit a new spot inside you that made you see stars, the world crumbling away to nothing but a pleasure so intense it made your knees weak.

The hand that wasn’t in your hair snaked around your waist and dipped down, clumsily rubbing at your clit. It was too much, way too much – the coil in your belly snapped, and you screamed a litany of curses and prayers and his name as the waves of pleasure drowned you entirely.

At some point you heard him cry out your name, felt his hips stutter with his own release, but you were too lost to do anything with that information. You whined weakly as he pulled out for the final time, leaving you with an acute sense of emptiness, but you couldn’t manage to do much more than slump down onto the bed in complete exhaustion.

You felt broken, in all the best ways. Who knew Yoosung Kim of all people could reduce you to this? Absolute insanity.

He crawled into bed next to you, pulling the blankets up to cover you both. You snuggled against his chest and closed your eyes, too tired to do the responsible thing and talk, or leave. You just wanted to sleep. Talking could come later.

Just as you had started to doze off, Yoosung’s voice jolted you back to reality.

“Did...you turn on my webcam?”

As soon as you glanced at the computer, the red light flicked off. You snorted in amusement, closing your eyes once again.

_Hope you enjoyed the show, Seven._


	3. Nerd Sandwich

“Why does everyone think I’m into guys?!” Yoosung whined, flopping down onto his bed next to you with an exaggerated pout. Your mouth opened to rattle off a few reasons, but you caught yourself just in time. Teasing this boy was one of your favorite pastimes, but it wasn’t going to get you what you wanted out of him this time.

“I don’t think you’re into guys,” you said, looking to appease him instead. You propped yourself up on one elbow and slowly ran your finger down his chest with a smirk. “I know _very_ well how much you love the ladies.”

He shivered but didn’t lose the pout just yet. “Then why are you asking me to fuck Seven?”

“I’m not asking you fuck Seven, silly,” you replied, booping his nose with your finger. “I’m asking you to fuck _me._ With Seven.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“Nope. You don’t have to touch each other at all if you don’t want to. Though you’d definitely be missing out if you don’t,” you added thoughtfully. “Our little hacker is fantastic with his fingers you know.”

Yoosung shot you an unamused glare and you couldn’t hold back a giggle. “Aw c’mon Yoosung! Didn’t your mother ever teach you to share your toys? Sharing is caring!”

“Please don’t bring my mom into this,” he groaned, flinging his arm over his face. You laughed again, shifting your weight to straddle his waist. Taking his wrists in your hands, you lightly pinned them above his head, forcing him to meet your gaze again.

“Just think of it as co-op mode. You and Seven work together to make sure I can’t walk the next day, and you both get an equal cut of the rewards.”

His face finally relaxed into a hesitant grin of his own. Should have known video game references would win him over. “Yeah? And what rewards does this particular quest offer?”

You raised your brow, responding by grabbing the edge of your shirt and tugging it over your head. Those lovely violet eyes of his darkened as they dropped to your chest, and your lips twisted up into a victorious smirk. _Got him._

“So? You in on this raid?”

 

* * *

 

It was probably a huge oversight on your part, but in all the time you’d spent imagining this very anticipated threesome, you never once contemplated how _awkward_ the whole initiation part could be. Somehow you just kind of figured it would work like a porno – you’d kiss one of them, the other would take your clothes off, then bam! Dicks everywhere.

Sadly, the dicks were still contained within their respective pants, and the boys they belonged to were sitting on opposite ends of your bed. You fielded the no man’s land between them, impatiently fidgeting with the frayed edge of your shorts as you waited for them to hash out the ground rules for this encounter. Considering Yoosung’s initial hesitation, it was a good thing you were all talking through it now instead of having an unpleasant surprise in the heat of the moment, but you still wished more than anything that the talking would end and the fucking would begin.

But between Yoosung’s skittering gaze and the amusement it was causing Seven, you eventually decided that if anything was going to happen with these two, you were going to have to be the one to initiate it. Kissing your porno threesome fantasies goodbye, you leaned back on your hands and let out a short puff of air to catch their attention.

“Look, I don’t know about you guys, but I was kinda hoping to get in the middle of a nerd sandwich at some point this evening,” you said, allowing a bit of impatience to color your tone. You hoped it would appeal to Seven’s ego and Yoosung’s eagerness – neither of your boys were the type to let you go unsatisfied, after all.

“Oh ho ho! Well I dunno about Yoosung, but God Seven would never keep a lady waiting,” Seven declared, sliding over to wrap his arm around your waist and pull you close. You smiled at the familiar weight of his hand on the small of your back, the alluring scent of honey butter and subtle masculinity that was so uniquely Seven. You reached up to carefully slide his glasses off, your breath catching in your throat at the way those molten amber eyes seemed to burn into yours without the lenses to shield them.

God, he was gorgeous. You’d both promised at the start of your little arrangement to not let feelings get in the way of your good time, but every once in a while when his gaze seemed to sear into your soul, when his kiss was so tender it choked you up, when you’d curl up in his arms, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat – it made you wonder if maybe some promises were meant to be broken.

Then his index finger traced your bottom lip, tugging it down just a fraction before poking inside, and a surge of lust washed away those inconvenient thoughts. Part of you wondered if he did that on purpose, like he knew where your mind was heading – but the little quirk of his lips was as enigmatic as ever, and you decided it didn’t matter. What mattered was the way his breath stuttered as you curled your tongue around his finger, drawing it deeper into your mouth with a light suction that you knew drove him wild.

All too soon he withdrew his finger, but you didn’t have a chance to miss it as he immediately replaced it with the slant of his mouth. His kiss was gentle but demanding, lacking the languid teasing quality he so often had, and you couldn’t help but smile into it when you realized how much you’d affected him. As if in response to your smugness, or maybe just because he wanted to, Seven took your bottom lip between his teeth and bit down – not hard, but enough to bring a whimper to your throat and a rush of heat between your legs.

You returned the kiss in earnest now, letting your fingers twist into the soft mess of his hair as you climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs. One hand slid down to your hip, while the other moved up your body to cup your breast, his nimble fingers rolling your nipple through the thin fabric of your top. You mewled with pleasure, thankful you’d had the foresight to skip the bra for this particular occasion, and he rewarded you by giving the other breast the same treatment. You pressed your hips down into his lap, wishing you had a better angle to grind against the hardness in his jeans, and his hands dropped to fumble at the hem of your shirt.

“Wait.”

That one syllable made you freeze in your tracks, brought a tiny sliver of clarity to your lust-fogged brain when you realized it hadn’t come from you or Seven. You turned your head to find Yoosung staring at you intently, expression inscrutable. You felt a pang of worry in your stomach, a sense of foreboding that screamed something was wrong.

“Don’t take off her clothes,” he said, voice unnaturally even, like he was holding back his emotions. You swallowed hard, ready to begin apologizing – you knew this was risky, knew there was a chance he’d get upset watching you with Seven, but you were greedy and stupid and...

“I want to watch her do it.”

You blinked, his low, serious words cutting through your frantic self-loathing and going straight to your core. Dazed from the rapid shift in emotions, you looked back at Seven, who met your gaze with one brow raised in amusement.

“You heard the man,” he said with a grin, shifting his legs to slide you off his lap. You stood there dumbly for a long moment, your brain struggling to keep up, until Seven nudged you forward with a light slap on the ass. “So? You gonna strip for us MC?”

Oh. _Oh._ They wanted a show.

Face flushing with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, you took another step away from the bed, positioning yourself evenly between the two of them. Conjuring up a slow beat in your mind, you began to sway your hips lightly to the rhythm, letting your movements turn fluid and sensual. You’d done this before – for Seven, and once or twice before him – but it still sent a thrill through you knowing that your every move was being watched. By two men this time.

Reaching up behind your neck, you tugged on the string holding your top together, keeping your eyes trained on Yoosung as the loosened fabric slipped down your body to pool at your feet. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, the poker face he’d been wearing earlier breaking down to reveal the desire underneath. You kept your satisfied smile hidden, ducking your head as you let your hands trail slowly up your stomach to cup your breasts and push them together alluringly, sighing when your fingers brushed over your nipples.

While Yoosung was in love with your tits, Seven was decidedly an ass man, and you wanted to make sure they both got an appropriate eyeful. Hooking your thumbs into the waistband of your shorts, you turned around, pushing your ass out as you dragged the denim over your hips and thighs with an aching slowness. Keenly aware that you’d forgone panties as well, you twisted just enough to catch the dark, lusty way your hacker was staring at you, throwing a cheeky wink his way as you rose back up to your full height.

The moment seemed to stretch on forever as you stood there, letting them both take you in, skin tingling as you felt their hungry gazes running over your form. Feeling your cheeks going pink, you had to resist the urge to shy away or cover yourself. You weren’t self-conscious about your body, and they’d both seen you in way more compromising positions than this, but something about being them being fully clothed while you were decidedly not made you feel so much more vulnerable. It was oddly erotic, and you found yourself squeezing your thighs together as the heat between them intensified.

Just when you felt like you couldn’t take the scrutiny any longer, they both seemed to move at the same time, pulling you close to lavish your body with the affection they’d been holding back. Hands and lips were all over your neck, your breasts, your thighs, groping and nibbling and kneading your hyper-sensitive flesh until you couldn’t tell who was where, only let your head fall back and surrender to the overload of sensation.

Yoosung took your chin in his hand, claiming your mouth in a bruising kiss that said more than anything how very into this he actually was. His tongue pushed into your mouth and you melted into him, letting him take what he needed from you, giving it willingly. The soft moan he was drawing out of you turned into a gasp as you felt another pair of lips lower, _lower,_ pressing hotly against your center as Seven lifted your leg and threw it over his shoulder to gain better access.

The leg you were balancing on went weak as his tongue slipped eagerly into your folds, running along the length of your slit, but never quite reaching where you needed it most. Yoosung abandoned your mouth for your breasts, the delicious pressure on your nipples almost enough to make up for Seven’s teasing, but before long you couldn’t take it anymore. A needy whine escaped your throat as you reached down and grabbed a fistful of Seven’s hair, grinding your hips against his face in a vain attempt at finding relief. He chuckled darkly, and you nearly sobbed with frustration as he pulled away, lowering your leg back to the ground and standing up. Yoosung released you as well, and you shivered with the sudden cold that came from the loss of their touch.

“Sorry princess, but you don’t get to come til you’ve earned it,” Seven said, a sexy, infuriating smirk playing at his lips.

You bit your lip in anticipation, watching though hooded eyes as Seven pulled his hoodie and t-shirt off in one fluid motion, drinking in the lean lines of muscle he kept hidden underneath. He was no Zen or anything, but it still blew your mind how fit he was despite a steady diet of junk food and sitting in front of a computer all day. Your fingers instinctively reached out to run along the dips of his chest and stomach, tracing the faint scars you knew better than to ask about, reveling in the contrast of velvety skin and hard muscle below. You kept your eyes trained on his as your mouth followed the same path, pressing wet kisses to his skin as your fingers worked the button and zipper of his jeans. You felt his abs clench as you took his length in your hand and pulled it free, a smirk of your own gracing your lips as you poked your tongue out and gave him an experimental lick.

Seven groaned, part pleasure and part impatience, but he let you have your fun. For now, anyway.

Yoosung caught the hint and shed his clothes too, bangs falling alluringly in his eyes as his barrettes got tugged out with his shirt. Yoosung’s body was softer, his muscles smaller and less defined, but it didn’t make him any less attractive. If anything, it added to that charming innocence about him.

Though innocent wasn’t exactly the adjective you’d use for him as he positioned himself behind you, one hand coming down swiftly to smack your ass. It wasn’t a friendly swat – it was a spank, and you yelped, the stinging pain completely unexpected, but not unwelcome.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he commanded. It was strange – while you were perfectly content teasing Seven, you didn’t think twice about obeying Yoosung. Sinking down on the floor, you did as you were told, pushing your hips up in the air wantonly. God, you hoped he was going to fuck you soon. You didn’t know how much more you could take.

Seven knelt down as well, resting back on his heels so you had access to continue your previous ministrations. Wrapping your hand around the base of his cock, you swirled your tongue around the head – and then cried out as two fingers dragged roughly along your slit.

“You’re so fucking wet,” Yoosung growled, teasing your entrance. “Do you want me inside you MC?”

“Yes! God yes, please,” you begged, your need far outweighing any sense of shame you might have felt. “I need you Yoosung, fuck me, please...”

You whined as his fingers dipped inside a fraction, then pulled away completely when you tried to shove your hips back to force them deeper.

“Look how greedy she is,” Yoosung said, his chastising tone unable to hide the desire underneath.

Seven gripped your chin, tilting your head up to meet his gaze. His pupils were blown wide, rimmed by only the thinnest ring of gold. “I said earn it, Princess.”

Without hesitation you took him into your mouth fully, slowly sinking down until you felt him nudge the back of your throat, intent on getting your reward. Seven moaned in earnest as you settled into a rhythm, your insides clenching at the sounds you were pulling out of him.

“Good girl,” Yoosung murmured. It was the only warning you had before he sank into your throbbing heat, burying himself to the hilt in one long thrust. You let out a strangled cry around Seven’s cock, your nerve endings on fire. Yoosung withdrew and pushed in again, and again, settling into his own brutal rhythm as he took you roughly from behind.

You had never been filled like this before, never had your body used like this before – and you never wanted it to end. Yoosung’s fingers digging into your hips, Seven’s fist in your hair, hearing your name between grunted curses as they thrust into you with increasing desperation – every second brought you closer to oblivion, and the only thing keeping you grounded was a profound need to bring them with you. To make them feel as good as they were making you feel.

That thought driving you, you redoubled your efforts, hollowing your cheeks, slamming your hips back, thoughts narrowed down to nothing but the thick weight of Seven on your tongue, the sweet ache of Yoosung bottoming out inside you. You felt Seven begin to swell in your mouth, his grip on your hair tightening painfully, and you hummed your encouragement around him.

“Oh fuck, MC I’m gonna...” he gasped, the words trailing off into a long, drawn out moan as he spent himself in your mouth. You kept your eyes rolled up to watch, loving the way his chest and neck flushed with release, loving the way he shuddered as you swallowed him down.

Only when he’d stopped twitching did you pull away with a lewd pop, all of your attention now firmly on the man still pounding into you from behind. Yoosung was close too, you could tell, his breathing ragged and movements becoming more erratic. You squeezed your eyes shut, focusing on the pleasure building in your core. It felt amazing, but the angle wasn’t where you needed it to be, and for a brief moment you worried you might not find your own release in time.

You shifted your weight to one elbow, ready to dip your hand between your legs, when Seven gripped the tops of your arms and lifted you up until you rested your hands against his chest for leverage. Yoosung whined at the shallower penetration, but it was hitting you exactly where you needed it now, and you let out a harsh, keening sound as your hips rocked back urgently against him.

You were close, so close, and when Seven reached down to circle your clit you came so suddenly and violently it stole the breath from your lungs. Choked, broken moans ripped from your throat as you fell apart between them, only the heat of their bodies keeping you tethered to reality. The feel of your body writhing and clenching around him brought Yoosung to the edge as well, the hot rush of his release inside you prolonging the waves of esctasy wracking your body.

You slumped bonelessly as the intensity of your orgasm dulled to a pleasant tingling, collapsing against Seven’s chest. He wrapped his arms around you, brushing your sweaty hair back to press a soft kiss to your forehead.

“You good?”

You nodded, not trusting your trembling voice to form the right words – and besides, you were never much for pillow talk anyway. Instead you reached up to the bed, dragging the duvet down to cover the three of you. You didn’t want to spend the night on the floor or anything, but you also didn’t trust your knees yet, and the light sheen of sweat along your body was making you shiver.

You smiled drowsily as Yoosung threaded his fingers through yours, tracing around the edge of Seven’s cross with your free hand. You always made fun of him for keeping it on during your debauched sexcapades, but in this moment you almost understood it. Curled up under the blanket, high on the afterglow, pressed tightly between your two favorite people – if there was such a thing as heaven, this had to be it.

Seven met your gaze, and you saw something there that filled your chest with an inexplicable warmth, something tender and real - something you had a name for but dared not to say, even to yourself.

Then he blinked and it was gone, replaced with that mischievous gleam you adored.

“So, who’s ready for round two?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I'm unable to write porn without throwing feelings in there somewhere. My bad. Anyway hope you enjoyed their long-awaited threesome!


End file.
